bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Private Spirit Detective Agency
The Private Spirit Detect Agency (P.S.D.A. for short) is a privately-operated organization comprised of spiritually aware investigators, which is based in Karakura town. In the wake of Sōsuke Aizen's failed war on Soul Society and Karakura town, the harshest restrictions placed on spiritually powerful non-shinigami were lifted. Captain-Commander Yamamoto and the Central 46 came to recognize the value of independent allies; were it not for the timely intervention of the Visored, the cunning of the exile Yoruichi, the intellect of the traitor Kisuke Urahara, and the determination of the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, Soul Society and Karakura town would have been swallowed up in the destruction of Aizen's madness. In the interum twenty years since that critical event, the PSDA has grown to encompass a central role in spiritual matters in the living world. From identifying, training, and equiping PSI candidates, to posting bounties and investigating spiritual crimes, the PSDA has become the primary avenue for solving spiritual matters in the living world. Mission The PSDA's mission is to: *Maintain the peace of the living world by counteracting spiritual threats against it on a local level. *Identify, recruit, train, and equip prospective or active PSIs (Private Spirit Investigators). *Coordinate, cooperate, and collaberate with other spiritual organizations where their goals can coincide with the PSDA's. Organization The PSDA operates as a loose network of independent private spiritual investigators. The head of the organization is one Inspector Gaki (雅気, lit. "Elegent Mind"), a mage of great reknown among the inhabitants spiritual world. In spite of his childish appearance and short stature, his domineering attitude and caustic wit have won him the unshakable loyalty (some say, fearful subserviance) of the PSIs under his authority. The PSDA has approximately one thousand current members, although a great deal of them may be inactive or otherwise preoccupied at any given time. 'Structure' The PSDA has a top-down command structure, with Inspector Gaki coordinating larger operations and strategies at the top. Secretaries and operators organize and record mission reports and intelligence, broadcast missions and post bounties, and locate, recruit, train, equip, and direct field agents. PSIs are largely left to their own devices. All missions are voluntary; so long as a PSI continues paying his membership fees, he has no other obligation to the organization. Nonetheless, occasionally high-value missions require a particular skill or ability. At these times, a PSI candidate is approached directly by Inspector Gaki. A PSI that succeeds a high ranked mission receives a sizeable bonus and gains status in the PSDA, which comes with its own benefits. He may be approached again, and has priority when PSI are being selected for competitive and popular missions. 'Notable Members' 'Operations' Bounties: The most common and straightforward of the activities of the PSDA. A bounty is posted with a picture of the target, clues and information related to his crimes, and the specific requirements of his capture. The reward is usually proportionate to the threat the target presents and the severity of his offenses. Missions: 'Missions are sets of related tasks with variable rewards; a member can receive a large number of rewards for succeeding all of a mission's objectives, or no reward at all if he fails them. Some missions have conditions for failure, wherein failing one aspect of the mission can result in the failure of the rest. Some missions require only one person to complete, while others may require the combined efforts of a dedicated team. #A large number of disturbances have been reported at Old Karakura train station and the surrounding neighborhood. Power fluctuations and intermittent electronic malfunctions in the surrounding rail lines and nearby buildings have been investigated by public authorities, but no cause was found. The PSDA believes supernatural forces may be at work in the vicinity. ''Objectives: Interview citizens and determine the cause of the disturbances. If the cause is identified, prevent it from continuing. Avoid civilian involvement and casualties. ''Group Mission: Requires two or more members to run. #A string of violent, gruesome murders is being attributed to a vicious pack of wild dogs by the police. In reality, the attacks are the responsibility of a large number of dangerous spiritual predators. The majority of the attacks have happened in areas of darkness and low foot traffic, such as downtown allies and graveyards. ''Objectives: Stake out the Karakura Shopping District at night, and identify the creatures responsible for the attacks. Eliminate as many of the creatures as possible, and bring back at least one sample for study. Prevent civilian injury and death if possible. ''Group Mission: Requires three or more members to run. #A dangerous modified soul by the alias of "Legion" is boarding a direct flight to New York. PSDA intelligence has been unable to determine which passenger he is inhabiting. His ability is called indoctrination: if he inhabits a soul long enough, he is able to copy his mind, memories, abilities, and personality onto the victim, thereby duplicating himself. Objectives: ''Locate Legion and separate him from the surrounding passengers. Capture or destroy him. Prevent him from entering New York by any means possible. ''Group Mission: Requires two or more members to run. #The multi-billionaire and leading director of Nagase Industries, Nagase Yukina has been rendered suspect for a series of thefts, murders and for being involved with the local Yakuza - all attempts by the police to investigate her manor has proved fruitless, and they can't seem to find any evidence. Nagase is cited within PSDA intelligence to be spiritually aware and we suspect her for having paranormal accomplices and contacts. PSDA has managed to get three pieces of information that may point in her direction, first there is the corpse of Director Yamada who was recently killed in an ambush, and who also happened to be one of Nagase's most fierce rivals on the market, is open for inspection by any PSDA member. We've also gained word of a particularily eccentric woman who claims to have intelligence on the case, the price she demands though is ridicolously high and thus we're still uncertain if we should accept her proposal, the final piece of information is Nagase Yukina's current place of residence, the Nagase Mansion located roughly three kilometers away from Karakura Town. Objectives: ''Attempt to find evidence of Nagase's involvement in these crimes, then infiltrate her mansion and attempt to arrest her, use force if you have to. '''Affiliations Shinsengumi: The Shinsegumi maintain cordial relations with the PSDA, recognizing the organization's value as an information-gathering network. Likewise, the PSDA recognizes the value of the Shinsengumi in tracking down and assisting in the capture of higher-priority targets and in defending against threats to the living world. When possible, the two collaberate to achieve their goals. 'Synopsis' Below are the following roleplays and storylines affiliated with the PSDA: *'Fateless Encounter (in progress)' Below are the completed and current missions assigned to members of the PSDA. *'First Mission: Mystery at Matsukura Hospital! (in progress)' *'Mission of Love: Minato and Shiro (to be started)' Behind the Scenes The PSDA is largely inspired by Yuyu Hakusho, and mostly the early "exploratory" episodes of the series, where Yusuke is coming to grips with the reality of and responsibility of being a spirit detective. I made this organization to enable members of betterbleachfanfiction to roleplay weaker characters, who are often overlooked or brushed aside in the never-ending flood of overpowered characters that dominate roleplaying. By compiling a members list in one spot, and giving them incentives to work together through bounty hunting and missions, I'm hoping to open peoples' eyes to the possibilities of heroic and epic roleplaying by lower-powered characters. As such, a character cannot appear on the Members list if he is stronger than lieutenant level in power and abilities. Additionally, characters on the Most Wanted list have to be close enough in power to the members list, that they can possibly be defeated. Category:Organization Category:PSDA